SECOND CHANCE
by Lieya EL
Summary: ( ONESHOOT )Sehun menyesal atas perkataannya, iapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk terbang ke China berniat mengemis maaf dan kesempatan kedua kepada sosok lemah yang disakitinya. Hingga keduanya akhirnya mengakui perasaannya masing-masing dan berakhir diatas ranjang mereka - BERCINTA! / HUNHAN / YAOI BL / M / NC ABSURD / DLDR / FOR EVENT HUNHAN APRIL PASSION / 20 APRIL 2015 - LH BD /


**FOR EVENT HUNHAN APRIL PASSION**

**20 APRIL 2015**

**LUHAN DAY**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi Boy x boy ! **

**Don't Like Don't read ! Please close this page !**

**.**

**PLAGIATOR ? MINGGAT SANA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

Sebelum membaca siapin keresek buat muntah, seperti biasa -_- .

Cerita ini sangat panjang, dan alurnyapun maju mundur cantik. . .

Jadi sediain cemilan juga biar kagak bosan :D

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sehun dan Luhan milik keluarganya masing masing. Lieya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka demi kelancaran ff ini **( tanpa izin pula -_- ).** Hati dan seluruh tubuh Sehun milik Luhan. Namun cinta dan kasih sayang Luhan hanya untuk Lieya **( Plakk. . #DitabokHHS )

Abaikan . . . .

.

**Summary:**

Sehun menyesal atas perkataannya, iapun memutuskan untuk terbang ke China berniat mengemis maaf dan kesempatan kedua kepada sosok lemah yang disakitinya. Hingga keduanya akhirnya mengakui perasaannya masing-masing dan berakhir diatas ranjang-**BERCINTA! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

Present

**.**

Cast :

**( Xi ) Luhan**

**Oh Sehun **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Lay**

**Other**

**.**

Genre :

**Boy's Love. Hurt Comfort, Romance.**

**.**

Rate :

**M**

**.**

Lenght :

**ONESHOOT**

( 11540 word )

**.**

StoryLine by :

**Lieya EL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cklek**_

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari sebuah kamar bernuansa biru muda. Nampak sosok tampan dengan senyuman khasnya memasuki ruangan itu dengan senampan nasi di tangannya.

Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas kemudian berjalan menghampiri sosok yang tengah berdiri mematung di tepi jendela.

"_Chagi-ya_ kau disini lagi, eum?" Ujarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu memeluk pinggang sempit yang berdiri membelakanginya itu dengan erat.

"Jangan berdiri terlalu dekat dengan jendela, berbahaya sayang" nasehatnya sembari menghirup tengkuk sosok yang disayanginya itu.

"_Mianhae_" gumam sosok itu "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir" tangan mungil sosok itu menyentuh tangan kekar yang memeluknya dengan erat.

Seketika rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Bibir keduanya melengkung keatas, mengukir sebuah senyum hangat yang mempesona. Namun senyuman salah satu dari mereka luntur ketika sebuah ingatan yang tidak mengenakkan menyergap di ulu hatinya. Senyuman tampannya hilang digantikan dengan sorot matanya yang sendu, menyiratkan rasa kebersalahan.

"_Mianhae Chagi, seharusnya aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu. . .Mianhae" _batinnya lirih.

.

.

* * *

_**Dua belas bulan yang lalu.**_

Musim gugur telah berganti dengan musim semi, daun-daun yang beberapa bulan ini berguguran telah terganti oleh daun hijau muda yang baru tumbuh di pucuk-pucuk pohonnya. Keindahan musim semi yang hijau dan berseri kini tengah menghiasi kota para _Halyu star_ yang menjadi pusat perhatian hampir di seluruh dunia itu. Ya, _Seoul - Korea Selatan._

Namun cuaca yang indah dan suasana yang menyejukkan itu tidak selaras dengan keadaan yang tercipta di salah satu ruangan kampus yang cukup ternama di Seoul saat ini.

Suasana yang nyaman itu terganti dengan suasana sesak yang mencengkam.

"_Namja_ miskin sepertimu tidak pantas berdekatan dengan mereka, apa lagi Sehun Oppa. Kulitnya tidak seharusnya bisa tersentuh oleh tangan kotormu yang penuh bakteri itu." Ujar salah satu _yeoja_ yang kini tengah memojokkan dan mengolok-olok _namja_ yang cukup cantik dari semestinya itu di ujung ruangan kampus.

Sosok yang diolok-olok itupun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Bukan karena takut, namun itu memang kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan apabila sedang gugup ataupun sedang terpojok seperti sekarang ini.

Percayalah meskipun ia _namja_ namun hatinya itu lemah dan lembut, tidak seperti _namja_ yang seumumnya.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu saat sedang bicara, Bodoh!" Geram sosok _yeoja_ bernama Sojin itu sembari mencengkeram wajah tirusnya, hingga mata sayu itu berhadapan dengan mata tajam sang _yeoja_ "Kenapa? Kau takut, _eum_?" Tanya Sojin dengan nada meremehkan.

Tangan kanannya semakin mencengkeram erat pipi tirus namja itu hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Berhenti! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Pekik sosok _namja_ berwajah tampan yang kini berjalan kearah mereka di ikuti dengan sosok _namja_ cantik di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan!" Katanya sembari menghempaskan tangan Sojin kasar.

"Tapi Sehun _Oppa_, dia tidak pantas berdekatan denganmu dan Luhan _Oppa_. Apalagi menjadi sahabat kalian. Cih, _namja_ miskin seperti dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan kalian. Tidak tau diri sekali." kata yeoja itu sembari menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya.

Sehun, _namja _tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya erat setelah mendengar perkataan Sojin. Ingin sekali Sehun menyumpal mulut berbisa itu dengan kain kotor bekas lap meja dapur rumahnya. Jika saja Sehun membawa kain itu, pasti ia sudah menyumpal mulut itu detik ini juga.

"Cukup! Kalian tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Aku dan Sehun berhak menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi teman kami, dan kalian tidak berhak untuk melarang ataupun membatasi pertemanan kita" Ujar sosok _namja_ cantik bernama Luhan itu menengahi.

_Para yeoja itupun menundukkan wajahnya. Bukan berarti sedih, mereka hanya menghormati perkataan namja cantik, yang tak lain adalah sunbae mereka._

"Sudah jelaskan. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian pergi" ketus _namja_ berkulit seputih susu.

Dan para yeoja itupun berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan kesal.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lega kemudian mendekati sosok yang sedari tadi tertunduk di hadapannya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Lay, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak Hyung, terimakasih telah menolongku" katanya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih juga Sehun" ucapnya pada sosok yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan pandangan yang _err_, sulit diartikan itu.

"Bukan masalah" timpalnya sembari tersenyum tulus.

Sehun dan Lay saling melemparkan senyum tulus mereka tanpa menyadari bagaimana raut wajah sosok yang berada disampingnya itu, yang ternyata tengah menatap mereka sendu.

.

.

.

Sehun, Luhan dan Lay, mereka telah bersahabat sejak memasuki tahun pertama kuliah. Sehun dan Lay dipertemukan oleh Tuhan saat berada di sebuah acara kompitisi _Dance_ jalanan yang diadakan oleh beberapa komunitas di Seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Saat pertama kali melihat gerak gemulai tubuh Lay di panggung, disaat itu jugalah Sehun mulai tertarik dengan _namja_ berlesung pipi itu. Sehunpun memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengannya dan dewi fortunapun sepertinya berpihak pada Sehun, mereka dipertemukan kembali. Sehun diterima di Universitas yang sama dengan namja berlesung pipi itu.

Namun karena kasta yang berbeda, _namja_ berlesung pipi itu kerap sekali menjadi bahan Pembully-an para yeoja yang telah menjadi fans Sehun setelah _namja _ berkulit seputih susu itu memasuki Universitasnya.

_Lalu Luhan?_

_Luhan adalah orang ketiga di antara hubungan Lay dan Sehun #plakk._

Luhan merupakan putera sahabat lama Appa Sehun, ia adalah siswa transfer dari China. Sejak awal Luhan datang ke Korea, ia telah tinggal bersama keluarga Oh. Keluarga Xi menitipkan putra kesayangannya kepada keluarga Oh, karena mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di China.

.

Sehun yang mempunyai sifat acuh itupun awalnya tak ambil pusing dengan keputusan keluarganya untuk menampung Luhan, toh rumahnya juga sangat besar jadi tidak mungkin jika _namja_ rusa itu akan mengusik areanya nanti-fikirnya.

Namun semuanya salah, _namja_ rusa yang dianggap tidak akan pernah mengusiknya itu ternyata malah merumitkan jalan hidupnya.

Yeah, itulah pemikiran Sehun sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Setiap pagi Sehun harus berangkat dengan _namja_ rusa yang porsi bicaranya melewati porsi makan siangnya itu. Telinganya seolah-olah akan hangus dan habis terbakar begitu saja apabila setiap hari ia berada disekitar _namja_ cantik itu. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak sibukkan hari ini?" Tanyanya. _Namja_ cantik itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping _namja_ tampan yang tengah sibuk membaca novel favoritnya saat ini.

"emm" sahutnya asal.

"Hari ini, hari apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Minggu"

"Aishh. . Iya aku tau hari ini hari minggu, tapi apakah kau tidak ingat ada apa di hari ini? Masa kau lupa sih" sungut Luhan kesal saat mendengar jawaban acuh Sehun.

"Huh." Sehun menutup bukunya asal "Dengar ya, Xi Luhan. Hari ini hari minggu, hari libur. Sekarang saatnya untuk menghilangkan stress dari tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen-dosen menyebalkan itu. Dan kau telah merusak acaraku, aku tidak peduli ada apa saja di hari ini, tapi yang jelas aku ingin kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" ucapnya kesal penuh penekanan.

"Tapi Sehun-"Sehun menatap tajam Luhan "Huh, baiklah. Dasar menyebalkan" rutuk Luhan. Luhanpun beranjak dari tempat tidur Sehun dan keluar kamar dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Mengganggu saja" gumam Sehun sesaat setelah Luhan keluar kemudian melanjutkan aksi membacanya kembali.

.

.

Dari luar kamar nampak Nyonya Oh yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan, menyuruh Luhan agar segera menghampirinya. Luhanpun berjalan mendekati yeoja paruh baya itu dengan senyuman lemahnya.

"Bagaimana sayang, apakah Sehun masih tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sembari mengusap surai madu Luhan.

Raut wajah Luhanpun semakin menyusut "Tidak Eomma, bahkan mungkin Sehun juga lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku" gumam Luhan menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

Nyonya oh merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya "Aigoo Luhanie jangan sedih _ne_, biar _eomma_ yang memanggil Sehun sekarang, _eum_?" Nyonya Oh akan beranjak dari posisinya namun Luhan mencegahnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya " Tidak Eomma, Sehun sedang istirahat aku tidak mau mengusiknya. Lagi pula Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini. Eomma tidak usah khawatir aku akan bersenang-senang dengan mereka" ujar Luhan meyakinkan, Nyonya Oh pun tersenyum tulus kepada _namja_ cantik yang sudah dianggap seperti putranya sendiri itu "Baiklah,hubungi Eomma atau Sehun jika terjadi sesuatu"

"ne~ aku pergi dulu, Eomma" Luhan keluar dari mension keluarga Oh setelah mencium pipi kanan Nyonya Oh.

"Maafkan Sehun, sayang" Nyonya Oh menatap kepergian Luhan dengan sendu.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

**19.00 KST**

Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan ogah-ogahan, mata sipitnya menelusuri setiap ruangan dengan teliti. Waspada jika suatu saat ada tikus kecil yang selalu menempelinya itu datang, namun nihil mata tajam Sehun tidak berhasil menemukan sosok kecil itu di setiap sudut.

"Kemana perginya?" Batin Sehun.

Iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tenggorakannya terasa kering, dan Sehunpun memutuskan untuk mengambil air mineral di dapur.

"Eomma" panggil Sehun saat melihat siluet sang Eomma yang berada di meja dapur.

Nyonya Oh pun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, melihat Sehun "_Wae_?"

"Kemana perginya rusa cerewet itu?" Tanya Sehun. Ia pun berjalan mendekati sang Eomma kemudian mencomot kue cokelat yang tengah di buat oleh Nyonya Oh.

"Jaga tanganmu Oh Sehun" Nyonya Oh menampik kasar tangan putranya. "Hehe, mian" cengir Sehun.

Nyonya Oh pun melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali setelah mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Memang untuk siapa sih kue ini?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Anakku" ujar Nyonya Oh acuh. Sehun tertawa senang.

"Ouh, Eomaku ini sangat perhatian sekali. Terimakasih Eomma" Sehun memeluk sayang eommanya.

Namun Nyonya Oh segera melepaskan tangan Sehun dan berbalik kearahnya.

"Kue ini bukan untukmu Oh Sehun, tapi untuk anak Eomma yang satunya lagi. Tepatnya yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, _masih belum mengerti dengan siapa yang dimaksud Eomanya itu._

"Luhan. Kau lupa kalau dia hari ini ulang tahun, kan? bahkan kau pasti juga telah mengacuhkannya tadi. Duh, malang sekali nasibku Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa memiliki putera yang bodoh dan tidak peka seperti ini. Kasihan sekali Luhanku harus bertemu dengan namja dingin sepertimu" keluh Nyonya Oh dramatis.

"Yakk Eomm- **Kringg**" Saat Sehun akan melayangkan protesnya tiba-tiba suara dering telepon disakunya berbunyi.

Nyonya Oh terkikik geli setelah melihat wajah puteranya yang lucu, akan marah tetapi tidak jadi.

Sehun memandang kesal Eommanya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu dan menjauh dari Eomanya.

Dahinya mengkerut saat melihat nomor siapa yang tengah menghubunginya.

_Luhan?_

Jemarinya pun menyentuh tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeobb-"

"Sehun!" Teriak suara dari seberang.

"Luhan? Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Sehun panik saat mendengar suara Luhan yang ketakutan.

"Lay, Sehun. Dia-"

Mendengar nama Lay disebut seketika tubuh Sehun menegang. Luhanpun menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka sekarang ini. Wajah Sehun memerah karena amarah, iapun mematikan panggilan itu dan bergegas menuju dimana tempat keberadaan Luhan sekarang.

_Kepanikan memakan segalanya, bahkan Sehun juga mengabaikan Nyonya Oh yang sempat melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan untuknya._

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

"Sehun!" Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsopun berteriak kearah Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, eoh?! Dimana Lay?" Tanya Sehun sedikit berteriak.

"Lay, dia-" Luhan menjeda perkataannya saat melihat sorot wajah Sehun yang penuh kekhawatiran setelah ia menyebutkan nama Lay tadi. Sungguh Luhan tidak sanggup melihat wajah sosok yang di sayanginya itu mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Bukan orang Lain _sih_, melainkan orang yang dikagumi sosok yang di sayangi Luhan itu. Rumit sekali menjelaskannya -_-.

"Ada beberapa preman yang membawa Lay ke gang itu, dan. . dan kami tidak bisa menolongnya" Jelas Kyungso sembari menundukkan wajahnya takut dan merasa bersalah.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian membiarkannya sendiri! Kenapa kalian tidak berusaha membantunya _hah_?! Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya?!" Teriak Sehun kalut, iapun bergegas meninggalkan ketiga namja yang tengah menunduk takut itu menuju arah yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyungso sebelumnya.

Ketiga namja imut itupun kemudian mulai menyusul langkah Sehun.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" Namja berdimple itu meronta-rontakan tubuhnya yang di bawa paksa oleh beberapa preman yang tidak dikenalnya saat ini.

"Diam cantik. Atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga!" kata sang preman menakutkan.

"_Cuih,_ dalam mimpimu saja kau bisa menyentuhku, sialan!" Seru Lay sembari meludahi wajah salah satu preman itu. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat sang preman murka hingga ia menampar keras pipi kanan Lay dan memukul perutnya.

_**Plakkkk**_

_**Bugh**_

"Akhh" teriak Lay kesakitan. Preman itu tersenyum menang mendengar rintihan Lay.

"Haha, rasakan cantik. Itulah akibatnya karena kau telah melawanku"

Tubuh Lay sudah terkapar di lantai, preman itu hendak membawa tubuh lemah Lay kedalam sarangnya, namun sebuah teriakan marah dari seseorang mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Bajingan!"

_**Bugh bugh**_

Dua bogem mentah mendarat di pelipis dan pipi sang preman hingga tubuhnya pun limbung ke belakang.

"_Cih_, ada pahlawan datang rupanya" gumam preman itu tertawa meremehkan. Ia mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek itu kemudian berjalan mendekati kawanannya.

"Cepat habisi dia!" Titah ketua preman itu kepada anak buahnya.

_**Bugh **_

_**Bugh**_

_**Duakk**_

Adu pukul pun terjadi. Preman- preman itu melayangkan beberapa pukulan kepada Sehun, namun Sehun berhasil menangkis pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan preman itu dengan sigap, justru para preman itulah yang kini terkapar tak berdaya.

Sehun mengelap keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya dengan kasar, ternyata melelahkan juga meladeni mereka.

Tanpa di sadarinya dari arah belakang ada salah satu preman yang bangkit dari kuburnya, eh tidurnya. Preman itu mengambil balok yang berukuran cukup sedang kemudian diarahkannya untuk memukul Sehun dari belakang.

"Sehun! Awass!"

Dari arah yang tak jauh nampak Luhan yang tengah berlari dengan kencang ke arah Sehun. Luhan kemudian mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan kuat hingga ia tersungkur.

_**Bugh**_

"Ughh" Tubuh Luhan jatuh terduduk setelah balok yang cukup besar itu mengenai ujung kepalanya.

"Luhan!" Pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungso, merekapun berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Lu?" Sehun yang berada di samping Luhan pun memanggilnya dengan pelan. Ia masih terkejut dengan tindakan yang baru dilakukan _namja_ bermata rusa itu tadi.

"Gwaenchana" kata Luhan pelan.

Kepalanya masih menunduk, dan tangan mungilnya juga masih memegangi pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut "Cepat bawa Lay ke rumah sakit, Sehun" pintanya pelan.

Seakan tersadar, Sehunpun segera bangkit dan menghampiri sosok Lay yang tengah terkapar tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sehun bahkan mulai melupakan kekhawatirannya tentang sosok yang baru saja menolongnya itu.

.

Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itupun mengalir di pelipis Luhan, kemudian dengan sigap ia menyekanya. Sungguh seumur hidupnya darah adalah hal yang ia paling benci. Cairan berwarna merah itu bagaikan sebuah racun yang dapat mematikan siapa saja.

Wajahnya yang pucat mendongak menatap kedua sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

Luhan tidak boleh membuat mereka cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita susul mereka" tenang Luhan.

Ia mencoba berdiri namun kepalanya mendadak pening, Luhan hampir terjatuh lagi apabila kedua sahabatnya itu tidak membantu menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang semakin khawatir. Ia masih tak percaya dengan perkataan sahabatnya tadi.

"eumm" Luhan mengangguk lemah.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

**Seoul Hospital**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" Tanya Sehun cemas.

Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Lay itupun tersenyum ramah kearah Sehun.

"Tenanglah Tuan, tidak ada luka yang serius di tubuh Tuan Lay. Besok ia sudah boleh pulang" Ujar sang Dokter menenangkan.

"Syukurlah" Kata Sehun lega "Terimakasih Tuhan" pujinya.

.

Setelah kepergian sang Dokter, Sehun menatap ketiga namja mungil yang sedari tadi tengah duduk di bangku tunggu sebelahnya itu dengan tajam.

"Aku harap kalian tidak akan membawa-bawa Lay ke dalam dunia gila kalian lagi" tukasnya penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Sehun dan hendak memberikan penyangkalannya, namun suara lirih Luhan menghentikan niat mereka.

"Baek, Kyung aku mau pulang"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsopun mengangguk kemudian mereka mememapah tubuh lemah sahabatnya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Toh, juga tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan namja egois yang tidak tau terimakasih itu sekarang.

Sehun menatap punggung mungil itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

_Mungkinkah ia khawatir?_

_Entahlah. . . ._

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Kini semuanyapun telah kembali seperti semula. Hubungan Sehun dan Lay juga semakin membaik. Hampir 100% perhatian Sehun ia arahkan untuk Lay, seolah namja berdimpel itu adalah poros hidupnya mulai sekarang.

Gadis-gadis yang dulunya suka menghina Lay kini tidak berani berkutik lagi, karena Sehun tidak pernah sedikitpun membiarkan siapa saja menyentuh namja yang di kagumi, ah mungkin di cintainya itu.

.

Namun tak jarang Sehun juga memperhatikan namja rusa yang sekarang ini tengah duduk di depannya. Menurut Sehun ada yang berubah pada diri Luhan. Namja rusa itu sekarang tidak lagi cerewet seperti biasanya, tidak lagi mengusik waktu luang Sehun untuk meladeninya. Entah karena apa, Sehun tak tau itu.

_Bukankah Seharusnya Sehun senang?_

Namun tidak, itu semua terlihat aneh di mata Sehun, entah mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba merindukan sosok Luhan yang cerewet dan suka mengganggu itu sekarang.

Jika di perhatikan secara intens bahkan namja bermata rusa itu kini semakin kurus dan ia juga semakin ceroboh akhir-akhir ini.

"Lu, kau yang memesan ya. 5 coffe dan 3 ramen" Ujar Baekhyun setelah memilih beberapa menu yang akan di pesannya.

"baiklah" Luhan mulai beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat pemesanan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Luhanpun kembali dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya. Baekhyun, Kyungso dan Lay menatap tubuh mungil itu kegirangan.

"Pesanan datang!" Seru ketiganya kompak. Sehun hanya memandang datar kelakuan mereka.

Luhanpun terkekeh kecil. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk menjangkau meja mereka, namun tiba-tiba rasa pening menyergap kepalanya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, namun Luhan masih tetap memaksakan langkahnya. Ia masih bisa tersenyum, meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Hingga -

**"Akh!"**

"Luhan!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!" Teriak Sehun murka.

"_Mianhae_" cicit luhan menunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Perhatian seluruh siswa di kafetaria itupun beralih kepada Luhan yang baru saja menumpahkan kopi panas secara tak sengaja hingga mengenai tangan kanan Lay.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, eoh?! Bagaimana jika tangan Lay lecet, apa kau bisa menyembuhkannya?!" Bentak Sehun penuh amarah. Luhanpun semakin menundukkan wajahnya takut.

Sungguh Luhan sangat membenci raut wajah yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh amarah itu.

_Sakit_, bagaimana tidak melihat orang yang terlanjur kau sayangi itu menatapmu dengan penuh amarah dan terlebih lagi ia tengah memarahimu di depan umum hanya untuk membela orang lain bukankah rasanya sakit sekali, eumm?.

"Sudahlah Sehun! Luhan tidak sengaja, jangan membentaknya seperti itu!" Teriak Baekhyun tak terima melihat sahabatnya yang di bentak-bentak di depan umum.

Para siswa disanapun banyak yang menatap Luhan kasihan, ada pula beberapa yeoja yang menyukuri kejadian itu, _ah mensyukuri karena Lay tersiram air panas lebih tepatnya._

"Iya Sehun, jangan memarahi Luhan seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja kok, hanya sedikit lecet dan ini bukan masalah" tenang Lay meyakinkan.

Sehun menatap Lay tak terima "Tapi Lay-"

"_Mianhae_. Aku memang ceroboh. Maaf karena kecerobohanku tanganmu jadi terluka Lay. Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi pada tanganmu Lay, dan kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja jika itu semua terjadi. Sekali lagi maaf, aku permisi dulu" Kata Luhan akhirnya. Setelah meminta maaf kepada Lay, ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meninggalkan keempat orang disana dalam keterdiaman.

"Luhan!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungso secara bersamaan setelah melihat tubuh kecil itu berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan Oh Sehun?!" Kini giliran Kyungso yang menatap tajam Sehun.

_**Deg**_

Entah mengapa perasaan Sehun menjadi tak karuan sekarang, tepat setelah Luhan meninggalkanya dengan wajah sendu tiba-tiba rasa bersalah tumbuh di benaknya.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

"Luhan bodoh! Hiks. . . Tidak seharusnya kau pergi kesana! Tidak Seharusnya kau menumpahkan kopi itu, tidak seharusnya Sehun memarahimu seperti itu! Hiks. . . Luhan bodoh!" Namja cantik itu terisak pelan dari balik bilik toilet.

**Flashback**

"Dari hasil Ct-Scan yang kami lakukan, anda positif terkena penyakit _Papiledema_, Tuan." Luhan menatap sosok itu pnuh tanya "Papiledema adalah suatu keadaan dimana terjadi pembengkakan saraf optikus pada tempat masuknya ke mata akibat peningkatan tekanan di sekitar otak. Papiledema hampir selalu menyerang kedua mata dan saya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa penyakit ini muncul karena sebuah benturan keras yang mengenai kepala anda beberapa waktu yang lalu, seperti yang anda ceritakan. Kenapa anda dulu tidak segera memeriksakannya?" Tanya sosok yang memakai jas berwarna putih itu. Luhan hanya bisa menyimak perkataan dokter itu dengan diam.

"Pada awalnya, papiledema menyebabkan sakit kepala tanpa disertai gangguan penglihatan. Untuk mengurangi tekanan bisa diberikan obat-obatan atau dilakukan pembedahan. Jika tidak segera diatasi, maka bisa terjadi kerusakan saraf optikus dan otak yang sifatnya permanen."

_**Deg**_

" Sebaiknya anda segera memilih salah satu jalan itu Tuan, sebelum terlambat atau akibatnya akan sangat fatal" tambah sang Dokter.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan rumah sakit itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Dokter sebelumnya.

_**Tes**_

Satu butir air matapun lolos dari binarnya.

"Hiks. . . Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?" Batinnya.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

_**Tok tok took**_

"Lu, kau didalam kan?"

"Buka pintunya, Lu!"

Kedua namja imut itu kini sibuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat persembunyian sahabatnya rusanya itu. Rasa khawatir tengah menyergap keduanya. Mereka takut sesuatu terjadi dengan sahabatnya.

_**Cklekk**_

Pintu terbuka.

"Luhan!"

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungso terkejut setelah melihat wajah sahabatnya yang sembab dan memerah. Luhan melemparkan senyum hangatnya kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Ajak Luhan, ia berjalan mendahului kedua sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungso menatap namja rapuh itu prihatin.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Selalu itu kalimat yang selalu Luhan katakan. Entah bagiamana kondisiya, dalam keadaan sakit, terluka atau bahkan sekarat sekalipun pasti kalimat itu yang akan selalu ia katakan. Namja bermata rusa itu bersikeukuh bahwa ia tidak boleh membuat orang-orang yang di sayanginya khawatir, biarkanlah Luhan sendiri yang memendam dan menyimpan perasaannya.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

"_Eomma_, aku pulang!" Luhan berteriak memasuki mension keluarga Oh, untuk mencari keberadaan Eomma keduanya. Namun sedari tadi tidak ada suara yang menyahutnya. Mungkin sang Eomma sedang berada di dapur-fikirnya.

Namja bermata rusa itu berjalan dengan riang menyusuri ruang keluarga sembari meneteng dua buah paper bag yang berisi kue ditangannya, ia ingin sekali segera menemui Eomanya dan memberikan kue itu untuknya.

"Aw-shh" Langkahnya terhenti saat rasa pening tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya kembali.

_**Brugg**_

Kedua paper bag itu terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Luhan memegangi pelipisnya sembari mengurutnya pelan, berharap apabila hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa peningnya.

Namun nihil, hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan di tengah rasa sakitnya, pandangannya yang sedikit buram menyulitkannya untuk mencapai tempat yang akan ditujunya.

Luhan berjalan merambat memegangi dinding dengan sedikit panik dan tergesa. Ia tidak mau jika sampai ada seseorang yang melihatnya sekarang.

_**Bruak**_

_**Clerrr**_

Karena panik Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada sebuah aquarium kecil yang bertengger disana. Dengan tidak sengaja tubuhnya menyenggol aquarium itu hingga terjatuh. Ikan beserta airnya pun tercecer tepat di depan Luhan.

Luhan menggit bibirnya takut, tubuhnyapun turut bergetar tak karuan. Sungguh Luhan telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, karena . . .

"Astaga! Ikan-ikanku!" Pekik seseorang yang kini mendekati Luhan tergesa.

"Yak!Luhan kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini, _eoh_?! Lihatlah mereka semua mati karena kecerobohnanmu!" Teriak Sehun marah setelah melihat ikan-ikan kesayangannya terkapar tak bernyawa di lantai.

"_Mianhae,_ Sehun. Aku tidak sengaja"Lirih Luhan "Aku berjanji akan mengganti ikan-ikanmu itu nanti" tambahnya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, bagaimana bisa _namja_ rusa itu dengan gampang berkata akan mengganti ikan-ikannya, setelah Sehun bersusah payah merawat dan membesarkan beberapa ikan itu dengan kasih sayangnya(?)

_Well, itu hanya ikan Sehun , ikaannn . . Dih -_-_

Sehun hendak melayangkan kalimat ketidak setujuannya namun ia urungkan setelah melihat wajah Luhan yang kini tengah pucat pasi di hadapannya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun panik "Kau sakit?" Sehun menyentuh kening Luhan untuk memastikan keadannya. Sehun dapat melihat bahwa butiran keringat dingin mengalir dari sana.

"Ti-dak. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi maaf Sehun, aku permisi dulu" Lirih Luhan kemudian menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari keningnya. Tidak ingin Sehun curiga, Luhanpun memilih untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Sehun memperhatikan langkah Luhan dengan lekat "Kau berbohong" katanya.

Langkah Luhan terhenti.

"Kenapa beberapa hari ini kau menghindariku?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat aneh, karena beberapa hari ini si rusa cerewet itu mulai menjauhinya. Bahkan merekapun kini juga tidak berangkat bersama lagi ke Universitas. Sejak kejadian itu Luhan seperti menghindari Sehun.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berbalik ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang, karena tidak ada yang mengusik ketenanganmu lagi. Bukankah sedari dulu kau tidak pernah menganggap kehadiranku, lalu apa pedulimu? Semua yang terjadi kepadaku, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Oh Sehun" Jelas Luhan.

Sehun membenarkan pernyataan Luhan barusan. Benar, memang seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu memperdulikan perlakuan Luhan. Dan benar, seharusnya ia juga merasa senang karena tidak ada lagi tikus yang akan menempelinya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Setelah melihat Sehun yang terdiam, Luhanpun melanjutkan langkahnya. Cairan berwarna bening itu jatuh setelah ia memasuki kamar pribadinya.

"_**Mianhae**_, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu. Aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu. Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang ini, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku memang tidak pantas untukmu." Batin Luhan miris.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

_**Bruak**_

Pintu kelas Sehun terbuka dengan kasar. Nampak kedua namja cantik yang memasuki kelas itu dengan tergesa.

"Sehun?! Hah. . Hah. . Hah. Apa kau tau dimana Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun terengah medekati Sehun.

"Tidak" Jawab Sehun.

"Bukankah Luhan tadi berangkat bersamamu? Kenapa kau bisa tidak tau, eoh!" Tanya Kyungso geram.

Si muka datar menatap kedua namja mungil itu dengan jengah.

"Dengar ya, para pengikut Luhan! Aku bukanlah pengawal pribadi rusa cerewet itu. Jadi aku tidak tau dimana dan sedang apa dia sekarang. Dia sendiri kemarin yang bilang padaku, bahwa aku tidak harus tau apa yang terjadi dengannya, jadi untuk apa aku harus repot-repot mencari tahunya" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar "Dan ada satu hal lagi yang harus kalian tau, aku dan Luhan tidak berangkat bersama lagi. Dia berangkat sendiri tadi pagi" tambah Sehun.

"Apa?!" Teriak BaekSoo tak percaya.

"Sehun bodoh! Kenapa kau membiarkannya berangkat sendiri, eoh?! Apa kau tidak tau kalau Lu-hmmpptt" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya Kyungso sudah terlebih dulu membekap bibir tipisnya..

"Aku harap kau segera sadar Sehun!" Kata Kyungso tajam kemudian membawa namja bereyeliner yang di bekapnya itu keluar dari ruangan.

Sehun menatap kepergian kedua namja itu dengan kernyitan bingung di keningnya. Perasaan was-waspun tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

"Hemmpptt-ahhskjjvjsllab"

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"hemppskknjjhhtnanghhnanktotrrmm"

**Akkhh**

"Yakk! Kenapa kau menggigit tanganku Baek?" Protes Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Siapa suruh kau menghalangi sinar bibirku yang menggiurkan, makanya jangan salahkan aku jika sang taring keluar dari goanya, wlekkk" Kata Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya,_ meledek_.

"Aish, dasar kau ini. Sinar bibirmu yang menggiurkan itu tadi hampir saja membongkar sebuah rahasia besar yang baru saja kita temukan, asal kau tau itu." Kata Kyungso mengingatkan.

"Ya, ya maaf. Aku akan menjaga mulutku lagi nanti saat berbicara dengan _namja_ bermuka masam itu." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Hem. Begitu lebih baik"

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 KST, namun sosok cantik yang tengah ditunggunya dengan gusar itu tak kunjung datang.

Terhitung 2 jam setelah kepulangannya dan 6 jam setelah terakhir kali ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya kini. Seharusnya tadi dia melarangnya berangkat kuliah sendiri jika ia tau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Tidak seperti biasanya memang, namja bermata rusa itu akan membolos dari mata kuliah yang di gemarinya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi kepadanya sekarang ini.

"Sehun! Lebih baik kau cari Luhan diluar dari pada duduk melamun disitu!" Tegur Nyonya Oh saat melihat puteranya yang duduk melamun di meja makan keluarganya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan oleh otak udang puteranya itu, eoh?_ batin Nyonya Oh.

Benar juga, seharusnya ia mencari si cerewet itu diluaran sana dari pada duduk melamun seperti orang bodoh disini.

Sehunpun beranjak dari kursinya tanpa menoleh ataupun menjawab perkataan Eommanya itu.

Nyonya Oh memperhatikan bahu lebar puteranya yang kini menjauh dari pandangannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kapan kau akan sadar, Sehun?" Batinnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

_**Wushhhh. . .**_

Angin menerpa dengan kencang hingga terasa menusuk-nusuk rusuk persendian. Membuat tubuh siapa saja akan menggigil kedinginan apabila berada disituasi ini, hal itu lah yang kini juga dialami sosok cantik bermata rusa itu. Tangan kurus _namja_ itu mengeratkan letak mantelnya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Entah sudah berapa lama sosok itu berada disana, 1 jam 2 jam 3 jam atau bahkan lebih, tidak penting lagi untuknya yang ada difikirannya saat ini adalah menyendiri. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu mengingatkannya kembali kepada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Sehun bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuatku menghilangkan perasaan ini, eoh?! Kapan aku bisa melupakanmu dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa berhenti mengharapkanmu?" bibir ranumnya tak ada henti mengucapkan kata itu di sepanjang perjalanannya, kaki kecilnya juga turut berpartisipasi. Sedari tadi batu kecil dijalanannyapun tak luput dari amukannya, kaki namja cantik itupun menendang dan menginjak batu-batu kecil itu dengan kesal.

"Terimakasih Sehunie" Langkah namja cantik itu terhenti setelah mendengar suara yang terasa familiar di indera pendengarannya. Wajahnya mendongak dan menatap tajam siapa sosok yang tengah berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

_"Sehun? Lay? Apakah mereka berangkat bersama?" Tanyanya dalam hati._

"Bukan masalah, Lay. Bahkan bila kau mau aku bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu setiap hari"

_**Deg**_

Perkataan sosok namja tampan yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya berhasil menghentikan sejenak detak jantung namja bermata rusa itu, Luhan.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Sehun. Bagaimana dengan Luhan jika kau mengantar dan menjemputku setiap hari,eum? Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan kalian." Ujar namja berlesung pipi dengan wajah bersalahnya.

Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Rupanya kau salah paham, aku dan Luhan tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Kami hanya tinggal didalam rumah yang sama, rumahku tentu saja. Selain itu aku dan rusa cerewet itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya apapun" Jelas Sehun.

Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari merekapun hanya mampu menatap Sehun dengan sendu, sungguh perkataan Sehun barusan berhasil membuat nyeri dihatinya.

Lay mengangguk mengerti.

"Eoh, begitu. Lalu bagaimana bisa Luhan tinggal di rumahmu?" Tanya Lay yang mulai penasaran.

"Keluargaku hanya merasa kasihan saja kepadanya. Luhan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di Korea, karena Appaku dulu adalah teman lama Appanya maka dengan baik hati Appa menawarkan bantuan. Appa dan Eomma bersedia menampung dan merawat Luhan selama di Korea. Kami hanya merasa kasihan kepada Luhan, itu saja" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

_**Tes**_

"Kami hanya merasa kasihan pada Luhan, itu saja."

"Jadi hanya kasihan?" Gumam Luhan sembari tersenyum miris.

Dengan gerakan cepat namja bermata rusa itu menghapus kasar lelehan dipipinya sebelum berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan pekarangan Universitas itu.

.

.

"Cih, Kasihan" namja cantik itu berdecih pelan "Sebegitu menyedihkannya diriku dimatamu, Oh Sehun? Apakah kau menganggapku sebagai parasit yang menggangu hidupmu selama ini?" Cairan berwarna bening itu mengalir dari binarnya "Bagaimana jika kenyataan tentang kondisiku sekarang ini hinggap di telingamu, hemm? pasti kau akan semakin menganggapku seperti sampah kotor yang tak berguna" hidung bangirnya memerah karena menahan isakan.

"Eomma Luhan ingin pulang" lirihnya, kemudian menangkup dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan.

_**Hosh hosh hosh. . . .**_

Deru nafas yang tak beraturan terdengar di telinganya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini, eoh?!"

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya yang berurai air mata itu untuk menatap siapa yang membentaknya saat ini.

Wajah cantiknya ia palingkan saat mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

_Sehun menatap Luhan dengan terkejut. Kenapa Luhan menangis? Apakah sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi?_

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak Sehun.

"..." Luhan masih saja berdiam diri pada tempatnya, tanpa memperdulikan ajakan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus sebal sebelum beranjak mengangkat tubuh Luhan paksa.

"Cih, menyusahkan" kesalnya.

"Turunkan aku!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku bilang turunkan! Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri!" Ketus Luhan.

Sehunpun menurunkan tubuh Luhan dari tangannya.

Setelah Sehun menurunkannya Luhanpun mulai berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Sehun menatap heran tubuh ringkih yang menjauhinya itu. Tidak seperti biasanya Luhan akan menolak Sehun menggendongnya, dulu Luhan sangat gemar sekali meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya tapi sehun tak mengindahkannya, _namun sekarang apa?_

Well, itu dulu Sehun. Sebelum Luhan mengetahui bagaimana kenyataan yang sebenarnya -_-.

.

"Itu bukan mobilku, mobilku di sana. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakannya, eoh? Atau jangan-jangan penglihatanmu sudah tidak sempurna ya?" Kata Sehun tersebut menghentikan pergerakan Luhan yang hendak membuka pintu mobil yang salah.

Sungguh, bukan kata itu yang ingin Sehun utarakan. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin memperingati Luhan bahwa namja rusa itu salah masuk mobil, Sehun tidak mau apabila Luhan sampai menyentuh mobil itu dan menyebabkan alarmnya berbunyi, pasti orang-orang akan menyangka Luhan sebagai pencuri.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah sendunya.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, jika ingin memperingatkanku Oh Sehun. Aku tau kau dan keluargamu hanya kasihan kepadaku, akupun juga tau bahwa selama ini aku hanya menjadi parasit yang menempel di hidupmu atau bahkan keluargamu." Luhan tersenyum miris "Aku tidak tau bahwa aku akan serendah itu dimatamu, tapi terimakasih banyak karena selama ini kau dan keluargamu telah bersedia menampungku" Kata Luhan.

_"Dan untuk penglihatanku yang mulai tak sempurna, kurasa itu benar" batin Luhan._

"Taxi" Luhan memanggil siluet taxi yang sedikit buram dimatanya itu kemudian menghentikannya. Sebelum itu . . .

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu berhargamu untuk menjemputku, tapi aku akan pulang sendiri" Kata Luhan sebelum memasuki Taxi itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya kini.

"Apa yang baru saja aku katakan, Tuhan?" Batin Sehun menyesal.

_Well, sepertinya niat baikmu membuatnya salah paham Sehun._

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

_**Blamm**_

Pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu tebanting cukup keras disusul dengan suara isak tangis setelahnya.

"Hiks. . . Eomma Luhan ingin pulang" namja cantik bernama Luhan itu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tubuhnya sudah merosot ke lantai sebelumnya.

"Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikan cobaan yang seberat ini untukku?" Ratapnya di tengah-tengah isakannya.

_Tuhan memang selalu memberikan cobaan yang tidak pernah bisa diduga oleh umatnya. Seberat apapun cobaan itu manusia hanya bisa menerima dan menjalaninya, namun tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengeluh ataupun menyalahkan Tuhan karena telah memberikan mereka cobaan yang berat hingga rasanya sang umat tidak sanggup lagi menghadapinya._

**Tok tok tok.**

"Luhan, ada apa nak? Kau kenapa? Buka pintunya, biarkan Eomma masuk sayang" Nyonya Oh mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dengan perasaan panik yang menyergapnya.

Ia masih terkejut saat Luhan tiba dirumahnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Baju kotor yang berantakan, serta jangan lupakan wajah cantiknya yang sembab karena air mata.

". . ."

Luhan mengabaikan panggilan Nyonya Oh. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sayang, jangan mengacuhkan Eomma seperti ini, Eomma tidak suka" Kata Nyonya Oh sedikit mengancam.

Namun pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka juga, padahal itu adalah kalimat yang manjur untuk membujuk Luhan apa bila ia sedang marah, namun kali ini Luhan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Nyonya Oh itu. Nyonya Ohpun semakin panik dibuatnya.

**Cklekkk. .** .

Dari arah lain ada suara pintu yang terbuka, nampak sosok namja tampan yang akan memasuki kamarnya.

"Oh Sehun!" Pekik Nyonya Oh.

Sehun, namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian memalingkan perhatiannya kepada sang Eomma.

"Eomma?" Gumamnya. Nyonya Oh berjalan mendekati Sehun yang berada di depan kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Luhan? Kenapa dia pulang dengan kondisi yang kacau ? Luhan bahkan menangis Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Teriak Nyonya Oh marah.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya gelisah. Tidak pernah diotaknya terfikir bahwa Luhan akan menangis karena perkataannya tadi, dan Sehunpun kini hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya.

"Mianhae, -"

"Lebih baik kau meminta kepada Luhan bukan kepada Eomma. Lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu Luhan tidak mau membuka pintunya untuk Eomma. Ini semua salahmu, Oh Sehun!" Nyonya Oh pun meninggalkan Sehun dengan kecewa.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

Hari telah berganti hari, bulan telah berganti bulan tak terasa waktu berputar sangat cepat. Sudah dua bulan namja bermata rusa itu bertahan dengan pribadi barunya.

"Lu, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Baekhyun memandang miris sahabatnya yang kini tengah menyendiri dibangku taman Universitasnya.

"Apakah kita harus memberi tahu Sehun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan, Kyung? Aku tidak bisa jika harus melihatnya seperti itu, hiks" Tangis Baekhyunpun pecah juga.

"Tidak, Baek. Kita harus menjaga rahasia ini bukankah Luhan sendiri yang memintanya" Kata Kyungso sembari merangkul Baekhyun menenangkan.

Yeah, setelah Baekhyun dan Kyungso mendesak dan meminta penjelasan tentang bagaimana kondisi Luhan, Luhanpun akhirnya menceritakan bagiamana kondisinya yang sebenarnya. Ketiga sahabat itupun berakhir dengan berpelukan dan menangis bersama, meratapi bagaimana nasib malang yang menimpa salah satu sahabatnya.

"Tapi Kyung, Sehun harus tau k-"

"Tau apa?"

Tubuh Baekhyun dan Kyungso menegang, rupanya tanpa mereka ketahui sedari tadi ada sosok namja tampan yang tengah memperhatikan tingkah polah (?) Mereka.

"S-Sehun!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?!" Tanya namja berkulit pucat itu tajam.

"Kami-"

"Kau tidak perlu tau! Sebaiknya kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Oh, iya kudengar hubunganmu dengan Lay juga semakin dekat, ya? Wah, selamat. Semoga kau bahagia Sehun" Kata Kyungso sedikit menyindir.

"Luhan!" Pekik Baekhyun. Kyungso dan Sehunpun seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kedua pasang mata itu terkejut setelah melihat seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah jatuh tersungkur tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menghampiri sosok itu, tak lama kemudian Kyungso juga menyusulnya.

"Lu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Panik Baekhyun, namja bereyeliner itu kemudian membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Bisakah kau mengantarku kekelas sekarang? " pinta Luhan.

Baekhyunpun mengapit lengan kanan Luhan kemudian membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, sebelumnya Kyungso juga datang dan mengapit lengan kiri Luhan. Kedua namja mungil itu mengapit tangan kanan dan kiri Luhan. Dengan hati-hati mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungso serempak memalingkan wajahnya saat melewati Sehun, namun tidak dengan Luhan. Namja bermata rusa itu tetap menatap ke arah depan tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana kondisi sekitarnya.

Sehun menatap punggung ketiga namja itu dengan gusar, terlebih saat sosok yang mulai di rindukannya beberapa minggu ini tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Rasanya seperti ada udara kotor yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, membuatnya sulit bernafas dan. . . _Terasa Sakit_?

.

.

"Lu, kau tidak bisa terus-menerus menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari mereka. Bagaimana jika kondisimu semakin parah?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, eoh?!" Khawatir Baekhyun.

Luhan menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya, senyum mirisnya lebih tepatnya.

"Tidak, mereka tidak perlu tau. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban mereka lagi, cukup dengan aku tinggal dirumah mereka dan mengganggu kehidupan'nya' saja" Baekhyun dan Kyungso menatap Luhan prihatin.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke Beijing. Disana ada Appa dan Eomma yang akan menjagaku, kalian jangan khawatir lagi" tenang Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu, Lu?" Tanya Kyungso tak mengerti.

"Yah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari Universitas ini. Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhirku disini, maaf karena aku tidak sempat memberitahu kalian" Ujar Luhan sembari menundukkan wajahnya bersalah.

"Hiks. . Kau akan pergi, Lu? Bagaimana dengan persahabatan kita? Apakah kau akan melupakan kami begitu saja? Apa persahabatan ini tidak ada artinya untukmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari terisak.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Sergah Luhan sembari mendongakkan wajahnya "Aku. . . Kalian tau kan kalau aku disini hanya sendiri, tidak ada salah satu dari keluargaku yang berada disini" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya kembali "Aku tidak mau hidup menumpang dan bergantung kepada orang lain terus-terusan. Aku tidak bisa Baek, Kyung. . Hiks. . Aku tidak mau menjadi parasit di dalam keluarga itu. Rasanya sakit sekali saat dia bilang mereka hanya mengasihaniku, sangat sakit Baek, Kyung asal kalian tau. . Hiks" pertahanan Luhanpun runtuh "Apalagi jika mereka mengetahui bagaimana kondisiku sekarang, pasti mereka akan menganggapku sebagai sampah yang tak berguna dan merepotkan"

Baekhyun dan Kyungso tak kuasa membendung tangisnya, kedua namja itupun memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan dengan erat.

"_Mianhae_, Lu. Kami tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, Mianhae." Ujar Baekso " Aku dan Baekhyun akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu, kami berjanji" tambah Kyungso.

Luhan sangat bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat yang sangat perhatian seperti mereka.

Dari balik ruangan kelas itu terlihat sosok jakung yang juga tengah menyeka cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir di pipinya. Sosok itu berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

Panas terik matahari yang menyinari kota Seoul di siang hari telah meredup terganti dengan suasana mendung yang cukup kelam. Tepat di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar itu nampaklah sosok namja tampan yang tengah duduk dengan tubuh yang menyender di sebuah kursi kayu yang cukup besar.

Raut wajah sendu terpancar dari sorot matanya. Entah apa yang tengah namja tampan itu pikirkan hingga membuatnya terpuruk dengan kesedihan itu.

_"Aku tidak mau menjadi parasit yang menempeli keluarga mereka. Aku pasti akan dianggap seperti sampah yang tak berguna"_

Yeah, kurang lebih begitulah kata-kata yang didengarnya sebelumnya, hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

Tangan kekar namja tampan itu mengangkat ke udara untuk menyentuh pipinya, kemudian ia usap setetes cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana.

"Apakah aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu banyak?" Batinnya "_Mianhae_" sesalnya.

Dari arah yang tak jauh dari sana nampak sosok namja cantik yang berjalan ke arah namja tampan itu.

"Sehun!" Pekiknya.

Sehun - namja tampan itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Pandangan keduanyapun bertemu, namja cantik itupun tersenyum kearah Sehun kemudian duduk di samping namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Hay" sapanya sembari tersenyum riang.

"Uhm, Hay" Sahut Sehun "Apa yang membuatmu bahagia seperti ini, Lay? Apakah pelatih dancemu memujimu lagi?" Tanya Sehun dengan sedikit senyumannya.

Namja cantik yang memiliki lesung pipi itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan"

Dahi Sehun mengernyit bingung, tidak biasanya Lay akan berseri-seri seperti ini. Biasanya jika sehabis dipuji pelatih tarinyalah Lay akan seperti ini, namun kenapa justru ia berkata bukan karena itu. Atau ada sesuatu yang lain hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

"Sehun! Aku dan Suho hyung telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tadi!" Pekik Lay kegirangan "Dia menyatakan cintanya tepat di depan umum, asal kau tau. Jantungku serasa mau copot saat ia tiba-tiba memegang tanganku dan membawaku ke lapangan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa perasaanku selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, sudah cukup aku memendam perasaanku untuknya selama ini. Itu sangat menyakitkan Sehun. Dan sekarang aku sangat bahagia karena ia memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku" Ujar Lay berbinar-binar.

_Sehun?_

Namja tampan itu tidak terlalu menyimak apa yang dibicarakan namja berdimple itu. Ia hanya mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Lay dan Suho telah resmi berpacaran hari ini. Entah kenapa hatinya malah tidak merasakan efek apapun.

Biasanya jika seseorang yang kau cintai akan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain pasti hatimu akan merasa sakitkan? , namun tidak dengan Sehun. Dari awal ia meyakini bahwa dirinya menyukai atau bahkan mencintai Lay, namun kenapa saat Lay menceritakan bahwa cintanya kepada Suho-Sunbae mereka tidak bertepuk tangan yang ada difikarannya malah Luhan. Bagimana kondisi namja bermata rusa itu sekarang?

Bahkan Sehun sendiri kini juga melupakan bahwa cintanya kepada Lay juga bertepuk sebelah tangan, huh.

Drtttt drttt

Getar dering Handphone di saku Sehun mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Lay menatap Sehun masih dengan wajah berbinarnya "Siapa yang melepon?" Tanyanya.

Sehunpun melirik siapa kontak yang menghubunginya itu.

"Eomma?" Dahi Sehun kembali mengernyit, tidak biasanya Eommanya akan menelepin di jam-jam seperti ini.

"Cepat angkat" Titah Lay.

Sehunpun mengangkat panggilan itu "Yeoboseo, Eomma?"

Wajah Sehun berubah panik saat terdengar suara isakan dari seberang. "Eomma? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Karena masih tidak ada jawaban dan hanya suara Eommanya yang terisak di seberang, Sehunpun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilannya. Sehun harus pulang sekarang juga.

"Mian, Lay. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu disini. Aku harus pulang. Eum, selamat atas resminya hubunganmu dan Suho hyung. Aku turut bahagia" ujar Sehun sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"gomawo" sahut Lay setelah kepergian Sehun.

.

.

**Bruakk **

Pintu rumah yang cukup besar itu terbuka dengan kasar.

"Eomma?!" Pekik namja berkulit pucat itu sembari memasuki ruangan.

Terlihatlah Yeoja paruh baya yang tengah duduk dengan terisak di sofa ruangan itu.

"Sehun! Hiks. . " Lirih Nyonya Oh setelah melihat tubuh tegap putranya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Eomanya kemudian memeluknya.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi, Eomma?" Tanya Sehun. Ia mengusap saynag punggung Eomanya yng terisak di pelukannya.

"Luhan"

**Deg**

Mendengar nama itu, entah mengapa perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti benak pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Tuan Xi tadi menghubungi Eomma. Dia bilang minggu ini Luhan akan pulang ke Beijing, Sehun. Hiks. . Kenapa Luhan tidak memberitahu Eomma? Apakah Eomma tidak ada artinya untuk Luhan? Hiks. ." Kata Nyonya Oh di sela-sela isakannya.

"Sstt. . . Ulijima Eomma." Tenang Sehun. Sungguh ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Semua ynag terjadi beberapa minggu ini memang akibat dari perkataannya. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perkataan yang tak sengaja ia lontarkan itu merupakan sumber masalahnya kini.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

"Eum, Appa Luhan sudah bersiap-siap. 1 jam lagi Luhan akan berangkat. Eum, baiklah. Aku menyayangimu Appa. **Tuthhh**" Namja bermata rusa itu memutuskan panggilannya. Ia masukkan benda berukuran persegi itu ke dalam sakunya.

Ia mengambil syal berwarna cokelat kemudian ia lilitkan melingkari lehernya, entah mengapa cuaca hari ini terasa sangat dingin.

Kembali ia tatap koper berwarna cokelat yang berada di ujung ruangan itu dengan sendu.

_Yeah_, hari ini namja bermata rusa itu akan mengakhiri kehidupannya di kota Seoul. Sebelumnya ia juga telah memutuskan secara matang keinginannya untuk meninggalkan kota ini. Ia harus kembali ke negara asalnya, dimana ada orang-orang yang sangat tulus menyayanginya.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu kamar itu terbuka. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya tersebut ke sumber suara.

Dari sana nampaklah sosok _namja_ tampan yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

**Grepp.**

Namja bermata rusa itu membelalakkan matanya saat tangan kekar sosok itu merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Ssehun" cicitnya pelan.

"_Mianhae_" sesal Sehun.

"Maafkan perkataanku beberapa waktu yang lalu, Lu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Saat itu aku hanya. ." Sehun tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya. Entahah, apa saat itu yang membuatnya hingga melontarkan kalimat bodoh seperti itu.

Luhan tersenyum miris saat Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

'_Jangan pergi' kata hati Sehun._

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak mau orang-orang salah menilaimu" Kata Sehun.

Dahi Luhan sedikit mengernyit, apa maksud Sehun? Apakah yang Sehun maksud saat Luhan salah saat memasuki mobil? Bukan apa yang waktu itu Sehun katakan kepada Lay?

Mungkinkah Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan telah mengetahuinya?

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Lirih Luhan. Ia angkat tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh punggung bergetar yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Lu. . mianhae. Aku mohon maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak bisa melihat Eomma yang terus menyalahkan dan membenciku karena kepergianmu ini." Lirih Sehun.

'_Jangan pergi, Lu'. kenapa susah sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu-batin Sehun.  
_

Setelah Luhan menceritakan kepulangannya ke Beijing kepada Nyonya Oh, saat itu juga Nyonya Oh berhenti berbicara kepada Sehun. Nyonya Oh masih menganggap bahwa kepergian Luhan secara mendadak ini karena ulah puteranya yang tidak pernah peka itu. Mungkin Luhan telah menyerah untuk mendekati Sehun? Dan namja bermata rusa itu memilih pemikiran Nyonya Oh.

"Tenanglah, Sehun. Aku akan memberitahu Eomma, bahwa kepulanganku ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku juga akan memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi" kata Luhan sembari tersenyum miris.

Bahkan hingga saat terakhir Luhan berada di korea pun, ia tidak bisa memegang hati Sehun.

_"Selamat tinggal cinta" batin Luhan_. Ia hapus kasar cairan yang menganak di binarnya itu.

"Terimakasih, Lu." gumam Sehun sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Nyatanya kepergiannya bukanlah suatu masalah yang penting menurut Sehun-pikir Luhan.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

_Dalam suatu kehidupan pasti selalu ada batu kecil yang menghiasi seluruh perjalanan. Kadang kala batu kecil itulah yang membuat kita tersandung dan jatuh dalam lubang kehidupan yang kelam._

"Lu?"

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan cat berwarna biru yang menghiasi dindingnya, nampak sosok cantik dengan binar rusanya yang lurus memandang ke depan tengah duduk termangu di dekat jendela. Bibir ranumnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat tatkala sosok yang memanggilnya itu menyentuh pundaknya. Ia genggam tangan kekar yang menyentuhnya itu seraya mengusap-usapnya.

"Hmm" dengungnya.

"Apa kau menyesal kembali kesini? " Tanya sosok itu seraya mengusap surai madu Luhan.

_Mata rusa itu terpejam, terbuai hanyut dalam belaian hangatnya(?)._

"Tidak" gumam Luhan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu melamun, eum? Aku kira kau menyesal kembali ke Seoul bersamaku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, Lu. Jika memang kau tidak merasa nyaman tinggal disini bersamaku, aku bisa mengantarkanmu kembali ke China. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ini." Ujar sosok itu dengan wajah sendunya.

"Bukan. Tidak seperti itu" sergah Luhan "Aku hanya. . . " Luhan menjeda perkataannya sesaat "Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi bebanmu lagi, aku tidak mau menjadi parasit yang terus menempel di hidupmu. Dan. . .dan aku tak bisa jika kau bersedia menjagaku hanya karena kau mengasihaniku, aku tidak bisa. . . Hiks. . Sehun-ah" Kata Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu, hemm?" Sehun memeluk erat tubuh ringkih yang tengah bergetar itu dari belakang. Luhan menggeleng pelan ditengah isakannya.

"Mianhae. Maafkan aku, Lu. Maaf karena perkataanku kepada Lay, waktu itu menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku tidak tau, kenapa mulut cerobohku ini bisa berbicara seperti itu dulu" Sesal Sehun "Kau berhak menghukumku, Lu. Kau juga berhak memarahiku, memakiku atau bahkan memukulku. Mungkin itu semua memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi ganti rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, namun kau harus melakukan itu, Lu. "Sehun membalik pelan tubuh Luhan yang terisak itu menghadapnya "Ssttt, _Ulijima_" Ujar Sehun seraya menghapus cairan bening di pipi Luhan."Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu asalkan kau tidak meninggalkanku lagi, Lu. Nae _Cheonsa_, Nae Sarang. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena baru menyadarinya sekarang." Kata Sehun kemudian mencium kening Luhan.

"Tapi Sehun, kau salah. Kau salah karena mencintai namja yang penyakitan sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, aku pasti hanya bisa menyusahkanmu saja" gumam Luhan sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Sehun menangkup wajah kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sejajarkan binar rusa itu tepat di depan mata tajamnya.

"Dengar baik-baik. Sehun tulus mencintai Luhan, tidak peduli bagaimanapun kondisi Luhan, Sehun akan selalu berada disisinya, menemani dan menyayanginya. Luhan tidak akan menyusahkan Sehun. Justru Sehunlah kelak yang akan menyusahkan Luhan dengan beberapa benih kecil yang mungkin beberapa tahun lagi akan ditanamnya. Jadi Luhan, jangan selalu merasa menjadi beban, _Arra_?"

Luhan terperangah dengan haru setelah mendengarkan penuturan konyol sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Sehun, _bodoh!_ Hiks. . ." Luhan memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun seraya menumpahkan air mata kebahagiaannya di sana "_Gomawo_, Sehun" cicitnya pelan tak lama Sehunpun menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Namja berkulit pucat itu teringat akan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia menyadari dan membawa kembali cinta sejatinya.

_**Waktupun berputar kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. **_

_Aku memang tidak bisa membuat sayap yang sudah patah itu kembali seperti semula. Namun aku bisa memperbaiki sayap itu agar tidak hancur sepenuhnya._

_Dulu aku memang tidak pernah merasakan getaran itu saat bersamanya, namun saat ia sudah berada jauh dariku hatiku mulai merasakannya. Berbulan-bulan aku merenung untuk mencari tahu arti perasaan ini, namun aku tak kunjung memahaminya. Aku frustasi dengan keadaan ini entah apa yang ada difikiranku saat ini, akupun tak mengerti. Hidupku seperti orang linglung yang lupa arah tujuan. Sejak kepergiaannya aku tidak pernah merasakan aneka macam warna dihidupku. Diam dan membisu itulah diriku yang sekarang. Hingga suatu ketika mereka datang dan memberitahukanku, mengingatkanku tentang apa yang aku lewatkan sebenarnya. Akupun mulai sadar dan menyesali semuanya._

"Kau bodoh atau apa?!" Namja cantik berdimple itu mengguncang kasar tubuh yang tengah duduk mematung di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Jika kau ingin menyesali perbuatanmu, seharusnya kau meminta maaf padanya. Kejar dia, dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Jangan hanya duduk diam seperti orang bodoh disini, Oh Sehun!" Teriaknya geram.

Sehun masih terdiam.

"Kau benar Lay. Aku harus menyusul Luhan!" Ujar Sehun setelah tersadar dengan semuanya.

Senyum merekah dibibir Lay. Namja berdimpel itu mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang ia yakini pasti dibutuhkan Sehun sekarang.

"Ini. Ambilah" Sehun menatap kertas itu tak percaya "Lay, kau" Laypun mengangguk.

"Hemm. Pergilah Sehun, susul Luhan. Kau harus mendampinginya mulai sekarang. Jangan biarkan ia menanggung rasa sakitnya sendirian" Kata Lay. Sehunpun memeluk tubuh Lay dengan perasaan lega "_Gomawo_"

Setidaknya Sehun bisa memperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit kesalahannya mulai dari sekarang.

.

_**Beijing - China**_

Hari ini musim dingin telah datang, di saat orang-orang memilih tidur dan bergelayut dengan mimpinya di kamar. Sosok tampan dengan tubuh jenjangnya kini malah berdiri mematung didepan sebuah pintu pagar rumah yang cukup besar. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Coat tebal yang dipakainya sudah basah oleh butiran salju. Dengan bibir yang mulai membiru serta tubuh yang tengah menggigil kedingan, sosok tampan itu masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Tidak ada niat sejengkalpun agar sang kaki melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku bersedia menunggumu disini sampai kapanpun, Lu! _Mianhae_, tolong beri aku kesempatan kedua, Lu. Aku mohon!" Dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar namja berwajah tampan itu mengeluarkan suaranya dengan cukup keras hingga membuat sosok namja paruh baya yang berada di dalam gedung itu mampu mendengarnya.

"Maafkan paman Sehun. Paman tidak bisa membantumu." Lirihnya.

Difikiran Sehun terngiang kembali perkataan Baekhyun yang dulu sempat menusuk hatinya.

"_Luhan sakit, Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menahannya pergi? Kenapa kau malah meminta Luhan untuk mengucapkan maafmu kepada Eomamu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengerti perasaannya, Sehun? Luhan sangat mencintaimu, asal kau tau" Kata Baekhyun penuh kekecewaan disorot matanya._

"_Luhan terkena penyakit Papiledema. Papiledema menyebabkan sakit kepala tanpa disertai gangguan penglihatan. Untuk mengurangi tekanan bisa diberikan obat-obatan atau dilakukan pembedahan. Jika tidak segera diatasi, maka bisa terjadi kerusakan saraf optikus dan otak yang sifatnya permanen. Dan apabila itu terjadi kemungkinan besar ia tidak bisa melihat secara permanen, atau lebih parahnya ia bisa sakit-sakitan seumur hidupnya. Dan kau tau, kenapa Luhan bisa terkena penyakit itu? Itu karena Luhan menggantikanmu menerima pukulan dari preman yang sempat menyerangmu saat itu Sehun. Apabila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan, itu semua adalah salahmu" Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu bersama Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dalam keterkejutan_

"_Mianhae_" Sesal Sehun. Tubuhnya jatuh tertuduk, kaki jenjangnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya yang melemas. Tetesan-tetesan salju mulai jatuh semakin deras.

Dari balik gorden berwarna biru di tingkat atas rumah megah itu, nampak sosok cantik yang tengah mengamati tubuh yang mulai terlapis salju itu. "Kenapa kau seperti in, Sehun?" Gumamnya sembari menyeka lelehan bening yang mengalir dari pelupuknya.

"Lu?" Panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Ia melihat Appanya tengah berjalan kearahnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya. "Lihatlah, Sehun sangat menyesal Chagi. Tidakkah kau mau memaafkannya?" Ujar sang Appa yang kini mengelus surai madu Putra kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi App-"

"Setiap orang berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua, Sayang. Begitu pula dengan Sehun, dia juga berhak mendapatkan kesempatan itu darimu. Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya _namja_ yang sok kuat itu, bahkan _Appa_ perhatikan tubuhnya sudah bergetar sedari tadi. Namun Sehun masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya, dia masih tetap disana . . . menunggumu Luhan" Binar rusa Luhan semakin berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar penuturan Appanya.

"Sehunn" Lirihnya.

"Iya, sayang. Cepat temui dia" Pinta sang Appa.

Seketika tubuh kecil itupun berlari dari tempatnya.

"Sehun . . Sehun. . . Sehunn" Nama namja itu terus keluar dari bibir kecilnya saat menuruni tangga.

Luhan membuka payung lebarnya setelah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia berlari pelan menuju pintu gerbangnya. _Ingat kondisi Luhan, masih-belum-baik-baik-saja!_

_**Krieeettttttt**_

"Sehun! Bodoh!" rutuknya. Tak lama kemudian isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya."Hiks. . Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, eoh?" Luhanpun mensejajarkan dirinya, berjongkok didepan Sehun.

_Namja_ tampan yang tengah terduduk itupun mengangkat wajahnya "Lu?" Mata sayunya menatap Luhan dengan haru "Mianhae" Lirihnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan terjatuh di belah kaki Luhan (?).

"Sehunnnn!" Luhan berteriak histeris.

Dan tak lama Tuan Xipun datang dan mengangkat tubuh dingin Sehun kedalam kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

_Aku melihatnya . . ._

_Dia menghampiriku?_

_Dia menangis dihadapanku._

_Tuhan nyatakah semua ini? ataukah itu hanya mimpi?_

Bulu mata yang tidak begitu panjang itu bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit sebuah bola mata tajam yang sempat tertutup cukup lama itu mulai terbuka. Pandangannya terlihat sedikit suram saat mata tajam itu belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

_Dingin_

_Namja_ berwajah tampan itu merasakan sebuah benda yang dingin menempel dikeningnya. Tangan kurusnya ia angkat untuk menyentuh benda apa yang tengah menempel disana.

_Kain kompres?_

Merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisinya sekarang, namja itupun berinisiatif untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Eungh" Sebuah lenguhan terdengar tatkala tubuhnya ia sedikit geser kekiri. Sehun-namja itupun segera menoleh kesumber suara.

"Luhan?" Lirihnya _"Ini bukan mimpikan?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Mianhae" Katanya pelan. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh surai madu itu secara perlahan.

"Maaf, aku telah menyakiti malaikat yang baik hati sepertimu" Tanpa ia sadari mata tajam itu sudah meneteskan air matanya.

Merasa terusik namja bersurai madu itupun bergerak dari tempatnya, binar rusanya terbuka lebar setelah melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya kini menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

"S-sehun?" Ujarnya terbata. Dengan cepat tangan mungilnya menyentuh kening namja tampan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya."Demammu sudah turun. Sebaiknya aku keluar" Ujarnya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

**Greepp**

Sehun mencekal pergelangan kurus Luhan sebelum ia beranjak dari tempanya.

"_Mianhae_" Sesalnya "Maafkan aku, Lu. A-ku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kepadamu. Saat itu. . .saat kepulanganmu, sesungguhnya aku tidak berniat berkata seperti itu. Hatiku melarangmu untuk pergi, Lu. Namun mulut dan seluruh tubuhku tidak berkehendak dengan apa yang kata hatiku inginkan. Sungguh, aku belum menyadari sepenuhnya tentang perasaanku dulu dan betapa bodohnya aku hingga menjadikan Eommaku sebagai alasan, Mianhae Lu" Kata Sehun penuh sesal.

_Namja _cantik itu mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangan Sehun. Sungguh mengingat kejadian itu membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

Sehun semakin mempererat cekalannya, ia tatap punggung yang membelakanginya itu dengan sendu"Kau tau, Lu? Sejak kepergianmu betapa menyedihkannya hidupku. Rasa bersalah selalu menghantui hidupku, aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa tertidur setiap malam karena hanya kaulah yang berada difikiranku. Mengenai penyakitmu, maafkan aku yang tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan pasti seribu maafpun tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengganti rasa sakitmu, kau berhak menghukumku, Lu." Cairan bening itu berhasil mengalir di pipi pucat Luhan.

"Jika memang kau tidak bisa memberiku kesempatan kedua, aku tak apa Lu. Mungkin aku memang harus mati dengan semua penyesalanku ini." Sehun melepaskan cekalannya, mata Luhanpun membulat sempurna saat itu juga."Aku permisi, Lu" Kata Sehun hendak mengangkat tubuh lemasnya menuruni ranjang.

"Idiot! Kau sedang sakit, BODOH!" Teriak Luhan sembari berbalik dan menerjang tubuh Sehun, melarang tubuh itu beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini, _heum?_. . .Setelah kau menyakitiku lalu sekarang kau mencariku, kau membuatku bingung, Sehun" Lirih Luhan. Kini air mata rusa itu sudah merembas dan membasahi leher Sehun.

Sehunpun juga meneteskan air matanya "Aku memang tak tau diri, Lu. Aku tak pantas lagi menampakkan wajahku didepanmu. Seharusnya _namja_ bodoh sepertiku memang harus menghilang dari muka bumi ini" Kata Sehun, mata tajamnya memandang kosong kedepan tanpa berkedip, air matanya ia biarkan mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada niat menghapusnya.

"Tidakk!"Sergah Luhan"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Sehun! Ak-Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sehun! Jangan berpikiran konyol seperti itu lagi, hiks . ." gumam Luhan yang semakin mengeratkan lengan mungilnya di leher Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miris, benarkah yang didengarnya ini? Semudah itukah Luhan memaafkannya. Namja tampan itu masih menganggap bahwa ada yang salah dengan indera pendengerannya.

Merasa Sehun yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, membuat Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya. Air mata semakin deras mengucur dari binar rusanya, sungguh ini adalah kali pertama Luhan melihat sosok Sehun yang serapuh ini. Sehun, namja dingin yang terkesan tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya kini berubah menjadi Sehun yang lemah karena sebuah penyesalan.

"Sssehunn" Lirih Luhan, ia beranikan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Sehun. Sehunpun menoleh kearah Luhan"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau dengar?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menatap binar rusa itu dalam, seolah-olah terhipnotis Sehunpun mengangguk dengan sendirinya. Luhan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau dengar, Sehun. Aku- Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, mianhae" Lirih Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, takut-takut bahwa perlakuan Sehun tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkannya.

"Lu" panggil Sehun. Luhanpun mendongakkan wajahnya kembali "Gomawo" tambah Sehun kemudian ia dekatkan wajahnya kewajah cantik Luhan "Sehu-mmpphhhtttt" Sehun mencium dengan hati-hati bibir ranum itu, menunggu sang empunya mulai terbiasa dan menikmati ciumannya.

Dari balik pintu kamar itu nampak Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi yang tengah berpelukan dan menatap haru kedua insan yang tengah dilanda asmara tersebut.

* * *

**.**

***** Second Chance *****

**.**

* * *

Sudah dua minggu lebih Sehun tinggal dirumah Luhan dan sudah dua minggu lebih pula Sehun memikirkan 'hal' ini matang-matang. Ia harus segera mengatakannya pada Luhan, namja bermata rusa itu harus segera tau apa keinginan Sehun sekarang.

_**Cklek**_

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pemikirannya. Senyumnya berkembang saat mendapati sosok yang dikasihinya itu memasukii kamar dengan wajah kusutnya. Sehunpun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati sosok itu.

"Bagaiman terapimu hari ini, Lu?" Tanyanya sembari memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Henry _Hyung_ bilang kalau terapi ini akan berhasil menyembuhkan sedikit-demi sedikit penyakitku, Sehun. Tapi apa, aku merasa tidak ada perubahan apapun ditubuhku. Aku bosan jika terus menerus meminum obat-obatan itu" Gumamnya sembari menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_, jika kau tidak menolongku waktu itu pasti kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini, Lu" Sesal Sehun. Luhan segera menggeleng pelan."Tidak!Sehun, Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyesal saat menolongmu! Mungkin jika kau yang terluka, aku yang tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tenang didunia ini. Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi, kumohon!"pinta Luhan.

"_Mianhae_ Lu, aku mencintaimu" Kata Sehun sembari mencium surai Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun" Sehunpun tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

_Sehun harus mengatakannya sekarang!_

"Lu?" Panggilnya.

"Maukah kau kembali ke Korea bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya."Eumm-"

"Tidak apa jika kau tak mau, Lu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Ujar Sehun menenangkan.

"Ikutlah, Sayang. Appa dan Eomma mengijinkanmu" Ujar Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Oh yang masuk keruangan itu, rupanya sedari tadi mereka mengamati kejadian itu.

Luhan menatap Appa dan Eommanya bergantian, kedua orang tuanyapun menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk mendukung keputusan Luhan.

"Baiklah, Sehun. Aku mau" Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya"Gomawo, Lu. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

_**Waktu berputar di detik, menit dan waktu yang sebenarnya.** _

**20 April 2026**

Nampak kedua insan yang kini tengah terbaring diatas ranjang empuknya. Suasana malam yang dingin memberikan kesempatan kepada kedua insan itu untuk saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Sehun" Sosok namja cantik memecahkan keheningan malam itu dengan suara indahnya. Merasa dipanggil, sosok yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuhnya posesif itu melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hemm? _Waeyo, Chagi_?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apakah kau tidak menyesal bersamaku?" Dahi Sehun mengernyit "Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Lu?"

Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun "Bagaimana jika seandainya aku tidak sembuh dan pergi dari dunia ini meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Luhan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut.

Wajah tampan itu sudah memerah, _sungguh pertanyaan apa yang tengah kekasihnya lontarkan itu._ Sehun mencoba menahan amarahnya dan merubah raut wajahnya setenang mungkin "Jika kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan memberikan kenangan termanis yang aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya sampai kapanpun"

Kini dahi Luhan yang mengernyit bingung"Apa maksudmu, Sehun-ah?"

"Ayo kita bercinta!"Kata Sehun dengan smirkynya.

.

.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and prom-misses**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to**__ fall?_

Lagu berputar mengalun indah menjadi pengiring kedua insan yang kini tengah memadu kasih diatas ranjangnya. Namja bermata elang itu mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya untuk mengawalinya. Ciuman yang ia berikan begitu tenang dan lembut membuat sosok yang berada dibawahanya itupun terhanyut dalam kenikmatannya.

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

Satu persatu kancing kemeja berwarna putih yang dipakai Luhanpun mulai dibuka Sehun. Dengan bibir yang masih bertaut akhirnya kemeja yang dipakai Luhan terlepas dari tubuhnya.

" " Desah Luhan saat bibir bawahnya digigit Sehun. Kedua tangan Luhan melingkar dileher Sehun . Tangan dingin Sehun kini mulai bergerak-gerak acak di dada Luhan dan itu berhasih membuat namja bermata rusa itu bergidik geli oleh sentuhannya.

"Hahhhhh hahhhh" Nafas keduanya memburu setelah kedua bibir yang menempel itu terpisah. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terhanyut dalam kenikmatan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Lu. Wajahmu yang menggoda ini sudah berhasil membangunkan adik kecilku" Ujar Sehun yang langsung melepas kemeja yang ia pakai serta celana panjangnya. Tak lupa Sehun juga membantu Luhan untuk melepaskan celana yang dipakainya.

"Manjakan aku, Sayang"

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"Ughh...Ahh. lebih cepathh sshh-ayang" Desah Sehun disela-sela kegiatan Luhan yang mengocok dan mengulum junior Sehun.

"Uhh. Hisap, Lu" Tak tahan Sehunpun memajukan kepala Luhan dengan sedikit keras hingga membentur juniornya. "Ahk. Kepalaku sakit, Bodoh!" gerutu Luhan. "_Mianhe_, Chagi, hehe. Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau membuat libidoku semakin meningkat" Cengir Sehun. Luhanpun memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan aksinya kembali, _Luhan masih penasaran bagaimana rasanya benda itu_. Mulutnya mulai mengulum dan menyedot penis besar Sehun, membuat sang empu mendesah kenikmatan.

" .Shhh. lebih cepat lagi, Lu" Sehun mulai memaju mundurkan kepala Luhan yang berada dihadapan selangkangnya itu dengan tempo pelan.

"Hengghhh. Aku—hhh mau keluar Luhhaann. **Croootttt" **Cairan kental berwarna putih itupun keluar dari junior Sehun dan masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasakan rasa cairan aneh dimulutnya itu. Luhan berniat untuk memuntahkan cairan asing yang belum pernah sekalipun dirasakannya itu kelantai, namun dengan sigap Sehun menahannya. "Telan, Sayang" Luhan hendak menolak, tapi Sehun segera melahap bibirnya dan membantu menelan cairan spermanya sendiri itu.

"Huweekkk. Rasanya aneh" gumam Luhan bergidik ngeri dengan ekspresi ingin muntahnya. Sehunpun tersenyum simpul, _sungguh polos sekali kekasihnya ini_.

"Sekarang biarkan aku yang merasakan cairanmu, Sayang" Sehun menerjang tubuh Luhan dan menindihnya. Ia buka boxer tipis yang masih digunakan Luhan itu kemudian membuangnya kelantai.

"Kau akan merasakan kenikmatannya, Lu" Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka sebelum beralih menuju junior mungil, yang membuat namja tampan itu terkikik geli "Penismu kecil, Lu. Tapi ini sangat indah" gumam Sehun sembari mengelus junior mungil milik Luhan.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

"Sehhhuunn. Ughhh, aku tidak bisa menahan cairan ini, sshshh" Desah Luhan. Sehun semakin mempercepat laju(?) kulumannya. Junior mungil itu sudah menegang dan meminta untuk keluar. Namun Luhan yang polos mungkin tidak berani mengeluarkannya. Mulut Sehun semakin mengencut(?) menyesap dan sedikit menggigit junior mungil itu, berniat agar sang empu segera mengeluarkannya. Sehun sudah terlalu penasaran dengan rasa cairan Luhan.

"Ughhh...Sehunnnn! Aku TIDAK BISA MENAHANNYA! **CROOOTTTT!" **Dan yang ditunggu Sehunpun akhirnya datang, cairan Luhan sangat manis. Rasanya seperti gulali yang meleleh didalam mulut Sehun.

"Punyamu manis sayang. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi, namun karena waktu yang sudah semakin larut kita langsung keintinya saja. Kau harus segera istirahat setelah ini" Ujar Sehun yang langsung memposisikin tubuhnya mengukung Luhan. Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal akibat klimaksnya tadi.

"Sseehunn"Cicit Luhan pelan.

"Tenang, Lu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Mungkin untuk awal-awal memang terasa sakit, tapi setelahnya kau pasti akan menikmatinya." Tenang Sehun sembari mengelus pelipis Luhan yang basah oleh keringat. Luhanpun mengangguk, ia percaya pada Sehun.

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

"Akhhh-sshh"Pekik Luhan saat tiga jari Sehun memasuki paksa lubang sempitnya.

"Mian, Sayang. Aku akan menggerakkannya secara perlahan" Jari-jari Sehun mulai bergerak didalam lubang Luhan yang sedikit basah itu. Dilihatnya Luhan yang tengah meringis kesakitan, Sehun segera meraup bibir ranum itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Bunyi keciprak mulai terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Benang saliva menetes dan mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan, entah milik siapa itu keduanya tidak memperdulikan. Yang jelas kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan kini membuatnya melambung keatas awan.

Melihat Luhan yang sudah menikmati sentuhannya, Sehunpun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Tangannya meraba-raba junior besarnya kemudian mengarahkannya langsung kedalam lubang Luhan. Dengan mulut yang masih bertahutan Sehun bisa memasukkan Junior itu dengan sekali hentakan. _Sungguh hebat, bahkan Sehun melakukannya tanpa melihatnya, dan hanya meraba-raba letaknya, WOW._

_**Jlebb**_

"Akkkk—hh hmmppptt" Luhan meringis kesakitan saat penis besar itu menjamah lubangnya. Sungguh ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam bercinta. Luhan mengalungkan tanggannya kepunggung Sehun. Tangan Luhan kini tengah berada dibawah lengan Sehun. Kuku-kukunya yang tidak begitu tajam meninggalkan jejak merah dipunggung Sehun, Luhan terlalu mencengkeram erat punggung itu.

"Ssshhh. . Kau sempit, Lu" Ujar Sehun setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Sehun masih mencoba untuk menggerak-gerakkan juniornya didalam lubang Luhan.

"Haahhh. Bagaimana tidak sempit, ini adalah pertama kali aku melakukannya, Bodoh!" Ujar Luhan murka, _efek dari rasa sakitnya mungkin_.

"Hey, jangan mengatai kekasihmu seperti itu. Mulut manismu tidak boleh berkata-kata tajam, Lu" Kata Sehun sembari mengelus surai madu malaikatnya itu.

"Kekasih? Kapan kau menjadikanku kekasihmu? Setauku kau hanya mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' dan-Sssstttt" Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir Luhan"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Luhan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, dan kelak berakhir dipelaminan bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan haru sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, semburat merahpun semakin mengepul di pipi gembilnya. "Aku berjanji sampai kapanpun itu aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, merawatmu, menjagamu dan memanjakanmu seperti sekarang ini" Sehun menyunggingkan smirkynya kembali setelah melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"Sehhhh-un, lebih cepathhh. Ugh ah" Desah Luhan disela-sela genjotan Sehun. Sehun semakin mempercepat memaju-mundurkan juniornya. Senyum berkembang semakin lebar saat melihat wajah Luhan yang semakin memerah penuh nafsu. Tak lama Sehun merasakan junior mungil Luhan yang berada tepat diperutnya itu menggembung besar.

"Kau akan klimaks, Baby. Tapi tunggu aku dulu" Sehun menggenggam junior mungil itu dengan tangannya agar cairan Luhan tidak keluar terlebih dulu.

"Sssehh-unn. Ken-apahh kauhh mencengkrammpphhhnya. Akuhhh tidda-"

"Kita keluar bersama, Baby." Ujar Sehun.

"Uhhh. . . Sepertinya punyakuhhh akan meledakkhh didalammhh, Luhh-"

"Ahhh. **Croootttt Crooottttt**" Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap junior Luhan bersamaan dengan meledaknya junior miliknya didalam lubang Luhan. Cairan putih Sehunpun tertanam dan merembas keluar dari lubang Luhan. Hela nafas kelegaan keluar dari bibir namja tampan itu saat berhasih menuntaskan klimaksnya.

_**One step closer**_

_**One step close-Tiittt**_

Sehun mematikan alunan lagu dari _Smartphone_nya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kekasihnya.

"Lu?" Sehun mengguncang pelan tubuh Luhan. Mata Luhan tertutup rapat, bibirnya terlihat pucat serta jangan lupakan dengan keringat yang semakin deras mengalir dari pelipis _namja_ bermata rusa itu.

"Luhan!" Teriak Sehun panik. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni ranjang dan memakai seluruh busananya, tak lupa ia juga menyelimuti tubuh polos Luhan dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Lu, Bangun! Kau kenapa?!" teriak Sehun, ia mengelus dan menyeka keringat dingin Luhan dengan tangannya. Sehun mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Luhan, untuk mengetahui deru nafasnya. Namun nihil, Luhan tidak bernafas.

"LUHANNNN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! HIKS . . ." Sehun terisak dengan keras sembari memeluk tubuh Luhan."_ANDWEEEEE_! KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI, LU!" Teriak Sehun menangis pilu.

"IDIOT! Aku belum mati, _BODOH!_"

_**Krikkkk krikkk krikkk . . .**_

Seketika tubuh Sehun membeku. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan tak percaya. Sehun menghapus kasar aliran sungai dimatanya setelah itu ia menatap tajam kearah Luhan. _Namja_ bermata rusa itu menatap Sehun seperti biasa, seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya. "KAU! KEJAM" Sehun menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan telunjuknya. "Kau membuatku khawatir, tau? Dan Siapa yang membuatmu menjadi _namja_ kejam seperti ini, _eoh_?" Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan tajam, namun kini volume suaranya sudah normal kembali (?)

"Oh Sehun. Oh Sehunlah yang membuat Luhan menjadi _namja_ KEJAM, seperti ini" Kata Luhan sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ck. SIAL!" Decih Sehun. Iapun menaiki ranjangnya dan menyamankan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. _Namja_ tampan yang mudah tertipu itu berbalik menghadap Luhan kemudian memeluk posesif tubuh polosnya.

Luhan menyamankan tubuhnya didalam dekapan Sehun sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Lu?" Panggil Sehun. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan binarnya "Eumm?"

"Selamat Ulang tahun." Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan sayang "Maaf aku tidak sempat menyiapkan kue ataupun pesta untukmu, Lu." Luhan menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Aku hanya butuh Sehun disisiku" Gumamnya. Sehun tertawa kecil kemudian mengusak sayang surai madu Luhan "Aku harap Luhan akan selalu bahagia bersama Sehun. Aku harap tahun depan kita bisa melangsungkan pernikahan di _Gereja_. Aku harap kelak kita akan memiliki anak-anak yang akan menemani kita di hari tua" Ujar Sehun.

Luhan sangat terharu mendengar permohonan Sehun barusan, namun sedetik kemudian kerutan kebingungan tercetak dikeningnya.

"Sehun?"Panggil Luhan "Ne?" sahut Sehun.

"Bukankah aku yang berulang tahun? Kenapa kau yang membuat permohonan?"Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mencium kilat bibir Luhan "Karena kita satu, Lu. Permohonanku adalah permohonanmu juga. Keluh kesahmu akan menjadi keluh kesahku juga. Sehun-Luhan, HUNHAN satu kata yang penuh makna yang sengaja Tuhan anugerahkan untuk kita. Tidak peduli kemanapun takdir membawa kita nanti, tidak peduli jika waktu memisahkan kita nanti, satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat, Lu. HUNHAN akan selalu terikat." Air mata Luhanpun menetes. Tangan mungil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang sang kekasih "_Gomawo_, Sehun. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" Sahut Sehun.

"_Terimakasih, Tuhan. Kau telah memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk menjaga malaikatmu ini. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakannya"_ batin Sehun sembari mengecup surai madu kekasihnya penuh syukur.

**_Tidak ada usaha yang berakhir dengan sia-sia, tidak ada kata tak mungkin untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua._**

**_Jika kau berusaha dan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya, maka tak mungkin pula jika Tuhan enggan untuk menunjukkan kemurahan hatinya. . . ._**

**BERAKHIR**

* * *

**Luhan Side EVIL Side in the heart (?) :v**

"_Ah, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku mau keluarr, ahhh. Sehun! Kenapa dia mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, hah. Sepertinya sedikit pelajaran untuknya tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya saat melihatku tak bergerak."_

"_Apa yang Sehun lakukan? Dia mematikan lagunya, huh. Dia mendekatiku? Wajahnya berada dihadapanku? Aku harus berusaha menahan nafas. Hahaha. . . Dia percaya? Ternyata kau sangat pandai berakting, Lu." Puji Luhan pada dirinya sendiri (Kau memang Aktor, Lu -_-)_

"_Sehun menangis? Apakah aku terlalu kejam? Huhu, Mianhae Sehun-ah. Sebaiknya aku segera membuka mata. Uh, sebentar-sebentar aku harus tertawa dulu. Sungguh wajah Sehun sangat jelek, saat menangis. Haahahahahahahaahahahaahhaha. Cukup Luhan, Kau harus segera menenangkannya. Sungguh kasihan sekali Sehun-ku huhu"_

_#PLAKK_

* * *

Ini apa?

Apa ini?

Gak nyambung sumpah -_- Judul, alur semuanya gak nyambung, haha. Absurd amburadul wkwkwkwkw. Tapi biarlah setidaknya ff ini berhasil terselesaikan meskipun harus dengan alur yang membingungkan, miannn #bow

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAS LUHAN :D

MAKIN TAMPAN AJA TIAP HARI, gk nyangka kalau umur udah 25, mukanya tetep kaya berbi #plak  
Semoga dengan bertambahnya usia, semakin bertambah juga rejekinya, kesuksesannya, kemenliannya (?) dan kecintaannya kepada para fans dan kekasihnya (Lieya) #Tabok hihihi. . .

Semoga Mas Luhan makin Maco kaya Cristiano Ronaldo, kalau maen bola ati2 ya mas jangan sampe jatuh lagi, kasian tu lutut udah pada lecet2 semua :" #NgomongApa :v

.

Oh, iya guys event 'HUNHAN APRIL PASSION' masih berlangsung loh, bagi yang berminat silahkan ngikuttt, masih ada banyak waktuu :D, Bantuin promote juga ya~ readersnim beri tahu temen-temen author kalian, siapa tau ada yang berminat gabung menyumbangkan ff untuk hunhan, hehehe . . . #gomawooo #bow

**Gomawo untuk para reader yang setia membaca ff amburadul Lieya, i lop yu pull dah pokoknya :***

**REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW?**


End file.
